The Lois Lane Series: Beginning
by Elan
Summary: 1st of series Instead of spending the summer with her father alone, Lois Lane opts to spend it with her cousin, Chloe, in Smallville instead. There, she meets the future Superman, a young Clark Kent
1. Prologue

**The Lois Lane Series: Beginning**

**Prologue **

Every once and awhile a person needs a break from the everyday hassles of home life, especially if your dad is a Major in the United States Air Force. Sure, she didn't mind really, she was use to this behavior by her dad for..well forever. But when her sister was heading to Spain for the summer apart of the study abroad program began the terrible horror of her spending the entire summer with her dad alone was a bit frightening. So she virtually persuaded him to get _her _out of _his _hair for the summer by sending her to her cousin's home in the small quaint town of Smallville, Kansas. She sighed as she looked out into the wide open spaces of this small farming place from the bus' window. Yup. Small quaint town. Yes you've been around the world but decided to spend the summer before senior year in Average Town , USA.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of seeing the lovely sights of cows in their pastures and wheat up to an elephant's eye, they arrived at the bus stop. It wasn't really the greatest most wondrous stop in the world seeing as though it was just the bus literally stopping in the middle of the road in front of a sign that said BUS STOP. Looking around the insides of the bus and figuring she was the only one of about twenty people that was actually getting off here, she picked up what little of her baggage she had with her right there and stepped off.

"I'm surprised you actually suggested that you come here," her cousin told her with a sly grin as she stood in front of her little VW convertible.

She let out a small groan as she flung one bag over her back and threw the other at her cousin. "Yeah me too but compared to Metropolos with my dad, Smallville with you seemed like heaven."

Her cousin let out a laugh and gave her a hug. "Yeah well I'm glad I got you to hang around with. Ever since my last girl friend left for Paris and hanging out with Clark for the past two weeks you're bringing a heck of a lot of new blood for me."

She raised her eyebrow. "I don't know if I like the sound of that Chloe."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Just throw your bags in the backseat Lois and get in the damn car."

Lois let out a laugh and did as she was told. "I love you too cuz."


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

**The Lois Lane Series: Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm going to have to drop you off at a friend's house, Lois," Chloe Sullivan informed Lois as they drove down the street pass more farms and cows. Could they have anymore cows in this town? I mean really. Lois asked herself as she saw them all.

Lois turned from the window and looked at Chloe as she continued to drive. "Because...."

"Just something important I have to do. I have to meet with someone for something I'm working on. I don't want you to get bored with all the stuff we'd talk about so I called a friend for a favor and he said no problem. Besides, his place is close to the bus stop so it was only logical."

Lois sighed. Not exactly the way she thought she'd be spending her first few hours in Smallville but at least Chloe wasn't taking her to whatever it was. She wasn't really into the way Chloe would get all newspaper reporter on her. It was just, weird.

"So whom are you taking me to?" Lois asked.

"Clark Kent's. He's a really nice gu-" Chloe started before getting interrupted by Lois with a snicker. "What?"

"Taking me to lover boy are we?" Lois asked with a sly grin.

Chloe slapped Lois on the shoulder. "I told you that was awhile ago and besides. He already knows."

"Ah so he knows. That's right. But still you got a thing for this Wonder boy don't you?"

Chloe raised her chin up in the air and replied a "I plead the 5th."

"Ah the complications of young love," Lois replied with a laugh.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should just take you with me. I'm sure you'd just have a grand old time with me." She looked over at Lois who gave her an evil stare. "Or maybe not. Maybe I should just take you to the Daycare Center or something. I'm sure you'd be the oldest kid there."

"Shut up." Lois ordered as they finally turned into the Kent's farm. "But at least you're only thinking of my best interest."

"Yeah. Sure. Your best interest. That's right."

Clark had been putting the extra hay in the barn when he heard the sound of Chloe's car horn. He didn't know why he said yes to basically babysitting Chloe's cousin while she was off doing whatever it was she was going to do. He had a hard time saying no to such things of helping out a friend so he decided he should later work on that. But whatever. What done is done and he thought he should just climb down the latter and just get on with it.

"Hey Clark," he heard Chloe's voice say as he finished climbing down the last few steps and on to the ground. Clark turned his head towards Chloe and smiled.

"Hey Chloe," he replied as she walked up to him. "Where's your cousin?"

Chloe turned around to see no Lois. "AH. She had to go to the bathroom."

"Ah." He nodded.

"Don't worry Clark. Trust me. Lois is a good person. In many ways we're alike."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "That's suppose to be a good thing?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Funny. Like me, only her own person."

"Hey Clark right?" Chloe heard her cousin's voice say as she walked up towards the two. "Your mom just gave me some cookies and man," she took a bite out of one. "They're really good."

Clark watched the Chloe's cousin eating on his mom's chocolate chip cookie, a bit dumbfounded. He wasn't thinking that Chloe would drop off a girl their age. He thought he was getting into something a bit easier. Like a little eight year old little girl. That he could handle. Not a tall, pretty brunette.

"Oh, ha," she replied wiping a few cookie crumbs from her lips and then wiping her hand on her faded blue jeans before extending her hand out to Clark. "I'm Lois Lane. Chloe's cousin, obviously."

"Clark Kent," he replied taking her hand and shaking it.

"Chloe's told me a lot about you Kent." Lois informed him. "Tells me you're the local hero around here."

Clark smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Not really. Just happen to be at the right place at the right time is all," he put simply.

"That's an understatement," Chloe said with a smirk. "Well I hate to just dump Lois and run Clark but I got to get going..." Chloe slowly inched her way out of the barn. "I really appreciate you looking after Lois while I'm doing this Clark!"

"No problem!" Clark yelled to her as she went into her car and then was gone not to long after.

"So, Clark," Lois started as she glanced over her right shoulder at him. "Um, well I know a lot about you but I don't think Chloe's told you a lot about myself has she?"

"Not really no," he answered as he looked at her.

"Well I'm Lois Lane, my dad's in the Air Force, I've lived in Japan, Germany, North Carolina, Georgia and now currently back in my hometown of Metropolis," she told him. "I'm 17, younger than Chloe by only two months, I have a sister, Lucy, and I love taking long walks on the beach under moonlight."

Clark raised an eyebrow but shook his head and smiled. "Nice to know."

"Isn't?" She said with a grin. "And you know, you don't have to 'baby-sit' me if you don't want to. If you could just drop me off at my uncle's house I can just wait for Chloe or my uncle to get home."

"No I wouldn't let you just stay there by yourself alone outside," Clark replied. "Come on. I'll take you into town let you meet a friend of Chloe's. She works at the Talon."

"The what lon?"

"The Talon is a cafe. A friend of ours works there." Clark explained.

"I see I'm meeting Chloe's main group today huh?"

"Pretty much."

Lois shrugged. "Sure I'm game. I'm in the mood for some mocha anyway."

"So you came to Smallville because you didn't want to spend the summer with your dad?" Clark asked Lois over a cup of her mocha and his coke.

"Basically," Lois replied as she took a sip of her drink. "I love my dad and all but I can only handle him in small doses. If my mom was there I'd stay but she's down in North Carolina looking after my grandmother. But this way I get to spend time with Chloe. I haven't been to Smallville since I was in the oh man eighth grade. When Chloe first moved here."

"That's a good way to look at it," he replied with a smile.

"I try. I try," She said with a laugh. "So what about you Kent? I know I told you I knew a lot about you," Lois rested her right forearm on the little table and looked at Clark across from her. "But anything I don't know?"

"Tell me what you know and I'll fill in the rest."

"Well, I know you're adopted, that you're a nice guy, um you've got dark hair and blue eyes, and you're Chloe's friend."

"Don't know much do you?" Clark snickered.

"Well Chloe says that even know she knows a lot about you she really doesn't know who you really are," Lois told him.

Clark nodded. He had been use to that kind of saying from pretty much everyone. Chloe, Lex, Lana... "I'm a normal guy really. Nothing too special. I go to Smallville High, I write for The Torch and I live on a farm with my parents."

"Gotcha," Lois replied. There was a moment of silence between them, not really knowing what to say next. Both took turns taking a sip out of their drink in order to avoid talking. But fortunately for them a Lana Lang came to their rescue.

"Enjoying everything?" Lana asked cheerfully as she took up an empty chair between the two.

"Yeah great mocha Lana," Lois said with a grin as she held up her cup to her mouth and then took a another awkward sip. Sure she was having fun with this Clark Kent. She thought that he was giving one long great first impression on her. He was courteous, nice, good looking but most of all he was actually a great person to talk to. Even she was surprised when she told him the reason she was here. Usually she was good at keeping out those things in conversations but Clark was just understandable and ready to listen. But for some reason she got nervous at times around him and especially felt weird when his and Chloe's friend Lana would show up at the table.

"Thanks Lois," Lana replied. "So you're staying in Smallville for the whole summer?" Lois nodded. "I, no offense but why? Smallville's not exactly the most interesting place in Kansas."

"Want to spend time with Chloe," Lois told her which was really part of the truth. "Next year we'll both be heading off for college and I just want one more summer before we 'grow up.'"

Lana looked at her. "Yeah but Metropolis is... there's so much more there than here."

"True but it doesn't have Chloe Sullivan."

Lana nodded and smiled. "Well I'm glad you two came by." She looked at Lois and Clark. "But I got to get back to work." She waved to them as she walked around the Talon.

"Nice girl," Lois trying to sound honest as possible as she took the last sip of her drink. Lana, unlike Clark, thought Lois, isn't making much of great impression in my mind.

* * *

I know this isn't exactly the most interesting thing right now. lol. But this is part of a series like I said and this "episode" is just them meeting and going around town and stuff. IF you want anything to happen in like a future "episode" just leave a review and I'll think about it and give you credit as well! Thanks to scorpiowolfand Anarra for reviewing! Y'all are great!


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to know Lana

**The Lois Lane Series: Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

After they were done with the Talon and saying a farewell to Lana, Clark and Lois started to walk down the street towards his truck but seemed to be taking their time. There was no hurry so why rush things they thought to themselves. There was silence as they continued to walk down the street. They pretty much had said everything they needed/wanted to tell each other going to the Talon and in the Talon. They figured they had more they could probably tell the other person but that was completely out of the question.

"So you want to be a newspaper reporter when you grow up?" Lois finally spoke, interrupting the silence. Lois smirked after she said that and looked up at the sky. "When you grow up. I don't know why I still say that anymore. We're both practically eighteen. Almost old enough to vote. But yeah. Clark, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Clark looked at her as she flashed him a smile at the dorkiness that was her. "Been thinking about it. I don't know. Sometimes I think that is the last thing that should be on my mind."

Lois nodded at his comment and looked down at the sidewalk pavement. "I understand that. It's like just let me get through tomorrow let alone think about my future."

"Well Lois what do you want to do?" Clark asked, shifting the conversation from him to her.

She shrugged. "I've been thinking about things but nothing seem to fit me right now. All I know is that I want to do something important." But she turned to Clark. "But that's for another day I sadly must tell you." She smiled at him. "I'm getting a bit on the tiredness side my dear Clark Kent and I wouldn't want to waste your time by repeatingly going huh? what did you say? and uh huh that's interesting." Clark smiled.

"No worries here Lois. Let me go get the house keys from Lana..." he looked over at the Talon sign as he said that.

"From Lana? How.." Lois scrunched her eyebrows. "Why does she have keys to..?"

Clark turned back to her. "You didn't know?"

Lois shook her head. "Know what?"

"Lana lives with Chloe."

"Oh that.." Lois gently slapped her forehead. "I totally forgot about it. Chloe's been telling me all about it." She shook her head. "It's been a long week I'll tell you that much."

Lana offered to take Lois back to the Sullivan's place after she got off work, which wouldn't be too long she told Clark and because Lois agreed that it would be a better idea for Lana to take her back, Clark was free to go back home. And that's basically what happened.

"So," Lois started as she and Lana were both in Lana's Jeep Liberty driving through downtown Smallville. "Lived here your whole life huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Lana replied as she kept her eyes on the road.

"And you want to leave right?" Lois asked. Lana nodded. "I may be too bold but can I ask you why you want to leave?"

"Personal reasons," Lana started to answer. "Just...there's too much pain in Smallville for me right now. I want to..." Lana let out a big sigh before she continued. "I guess I want to take a break from Smallville. I want to see Paris, I want to live in the city and then maybe if I was able to and I want to, come back when the time is right. When I fully and truly have moved on."

Lois nodded at her statement. She could understand Lana's situation because in many ways she felt that way about her own household. She just wanted to take a break and see if she could move on or at least grow so she could bare it. Well, at least bare it until college. "I can understand that Lana. I totally understand."

Lana turned to Lois as she stopped the car at a red light. "So, you know a little about me." Lana smiled. "Tell me about yourself. Where were you born?"

Lois gave Lana a half smile. "I'm an army brat so I was born in what is formally known as West Germany."

Lana's eyes brighten. "Really?"

Lois shrugged modestly. "No big deal really. I mean, it's not like I remember any of it."

Lana smirked as she saw the light turn green and started to drive. "I'd hope not."

"Yeah. But I've moved around a lot. Like I was telling Clark, I lived in Japan, Germany, North Carolina, and Georgia. But now I live in Metropolis."

"That's pretty exciting," Lana commented. "Well, compared to my life."

There was pretty much silence as they finally reached the Sullivan's household before Lois spoke again as they unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Hey, Lana?"

"Hmm?" Lana replied, looking over her shoulder at Lois as she held open her driver's door.

"Can you tell me about Clark?" She asked bluntly.

"What about him?"

Lois shrugged. "I don't know. For some reason he interests me." Lois' eyebrows scrunched. "IF that makes sense."

Lana gave a soft laugh and shook her head. "That's Clark for you. I see he's gotten you too."

Lois looked at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that Clark is one of those guy's that a lot of girl's can fall for." Lana got out of the car and closed the door. "I know. I'm one of them."

'And Chloe's the other one', thought Lois as she too got out of the car. 'Man. Two girls under the same household who's fallen for farm boy Kent. I bet this is going to be an interesting summer. '

* * *

First, thanks to Scorpiowolf, The Rebel Goddess and Star4NSYNC for reviewing Chapter 1! Thanks y'all!

I'm having a bit of trouble with this first story for some reason and that's why this chapter isn't too long and great. I got ideas for future mini 'stories' that will go here. So suggestions are always welcome with reviewing. Thanks again!


	4. VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION PLEASE READ

I just wanted to let everyone know that I am not continuing with this story because I feel no need to with the series already introducing Lois and doing FAR better than I have! LOL. However, I AM starting a new fiction with Lois, Clark and Lex dealing with the future. It will be called **Forward** and should be posting it sometime in about a week or so. Thank you so much for reading and thanks to those who reviewed. I hope that you will be able to read the next story. Comment on here if you have any questions! Thanks again. -Mulan2 


End file.
